


Tigger Holmes and the Case of the Lost Acorn

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Casebook of Tigger Holmes [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Another mirror consultation for Tigger Holmes, when he's contacted by two princes in need of assistance.





	Tigger Holmes and the Case of the Lost Acorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone 'Amazing Stories' challenge, for which I used the prompts 'Mirror, Mirror' and 'Gather Ye Acorns'
> 
> Be warned, this 'verse is rather more grown up than the original A A Milne stories

“Tigger,” Rabbit called, “There are noises coming from the mirror. It’ll be for you.”

“I’m coming,” Tigger replied.

Before he could quite get there, two faces appeared in the mirror. One said, “Something’s happening.”

The other said, “Oh, it’s a rabbit. And there’s a small tiger too.”

“Can we help?” Rabbit asked politely.

“Yes,” said the fair-haired speaker, “We’re looking for Mr Holmes.”

“I’m Tigger Holmes,” Tigger said. “What can I do for you?”

“We asked the queen,” the dark-haired speaker replied, “And she said to ask you. And Gandalf helped set it up. So we’re here.”

“Right,” said Tigger. Who was feeling none the wiser.

“I’m Prince Fili,” the fair-haired one announced. “And this is my brother Kili. And Queen Hepzibah thought you might be able to help us.”

“And here we are,” Kili added.

“So how can I help you?”

“It’s our Uncle Thorin, he’s the king,” Fili said. “He’s lost the acorn which belongs to his consort.”

“And you want me to help find it?”

“Well,” Kili explained, “‘Lost’ is what he’s telling Bilbo, but trodden on and squashed is what we think has happened.”

“So what we’re looking for is a replacement,” Fili added.

“I’m sure I could get you an acorn,” Tigger said. “But how do I get the acorn to you?”

“Gandalf, he’s a wizard, said if we put a small box on the table under our mirror it would mysteriously appear on the table under your mirror.”

“We don’t have a table,” Tigger said.

“Ask them if a chair would work as well,” Rabbit called.

“I don’t see why not,” Kili called back.

Rabbit brought a chair over and Fili put the box on the table their side. There was a sucking and a whirring sound and then a box appeared on the chair. The box was labelled _For the acorn_.

“We’ll have to go and get one,” Tigger said. “Can you be back in about an hour?”

The princes agreed and Tigger and Rabbit went to find Piglet. Once they’d explained the problem to him, Piglet handed over two big acorns, still in their cups, and Rabbit carried them carefully back to his house. They put the acorns into the box and Tigger returned to the mirror.

There was nobody there, and Tigger started to wonder how to start a mirror call, because so far he’d always been on the receiving end. Then suddenly there was a different face in the mirror.

“Hello, I’m Thorin,” the new person said.

“Good afternoon, your majesty,” Tigger replied politely.

“Have you got it?” Thorin asked. “Please say you have.” He sounded desperate.

“We’ve got two, so you’ll have a spare. I’ll put the box on the chair now.”

“Chair!” Thorin exclaimed. “We’ve got a table. Will it still work?”

“The box came over all right,” Tigger said soothingly, “So I think it should work.”

There was another sucking sound followed by a whirr and then Thorin said delightedly, “It’s here!” He turned away and called to someone who was standing a little way off. “Dwalin come and see.”

Thorin opened the box and they both peered inside.

“They’re bigger than the last one,” Dwalin said thoughtfully. “Bilbo will notice.”

“He wants the acorn to plant it and now he can plant two, which will be even better.”

“He’ll still notice though.”

“But he won’t mind!”

“No, he probably won’t,” agreed Dwalin. He watched as Thorin rushed off to show his consort and then turned back to the mirror. “Thank you very much Mr Holmes for all your assistance. It has been greatly appreciated.”

“It was my pleasure,” Tigger replied. “And if you ever need me again in the future, please do not hesitate to call.”

“Thank you. I shall remember your offer.”

The mirror returned to its normal state, and Tigger turned to Rabbit. “Another satisfied client. Now, how about I see if I can satisfy you?”


End file.
